disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Hero 6: Star Trek
'''Big Hero 6: Star Trek is a 2024 American 5-D computer animated superhero action comedy adventure musical epic space-opera science-fiction film directed by Don Hall and Chris Williams. Produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It is sequel to the Disney's 2014 animated feature film Big Hero 6. It is the 88th animated feature film in Disney Animated Canon. The film was released on May 5, 2024 in 5- D worldwide and was most blockbuster box office and also commercial success following than it's prequel Big Hero 6. The film has highly received positive reviews from the critics and one of the highest rated animated feature film of all of the time. The film received nominations and won both awards Golden Globe Award For Best Animated Feature Film and Annie Award For Best Animated Feature Film which not won by its prequel Big Hero 6 only recieves a nomination, also won including Acadmy Award For Best Animated Feature Film and a National Film Award and various others. The film made collaboration with between Disney and Amazon, the first ever feature film in Disney Animated Canon . Synopsis AN OUT OF THIS WORLD ADVENTURE! "From Walt Disney Animation Studios, the team behind Big Hero 6 itself and The Lorax, comes Big Hero 6: Star Trek an action-packed comedy adventure but also an epic space opera musical.Picking up one month after the event of the first film everyone's favorite superhero team "Big Hero 6" now succeed in bringing peace and unity in the city of San Francisco after defeating evil Yokai. Hiro Hamada and his devoted sidekick robot bond Baymax have harmony. Once they meet, Barbie a cosmic princess who flies high on her hoverboard through a far-off universe. But one day, everything changes when an alien named Papi meets Hiro and Barbie to help in to saves the galaxy and universe from extinguish until the dark night arrives. Barbie, Hiro and team travels to a beautiful new galaxy to join a special rescue team on a mission to save the galaxy, stars, planets and whole universe. Once there, she teams up with a group of talented new friends balloon man Baymax, adrenaline junkie Gogo, neatnik Wasabi, chemistry whiz Honey Lemon and fanboy Fred who work together to save the galaxy through exciting hoverboarding adventures. Barbie soon discovers that if she listens to her heart, and with the help of her friends, she might be the leader the whole universe has been waiting for! " '' Voice Cast * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada (Singing voice provided by Austin Mahone), a 14-year old robotics prodigy. * Auli'i Cravalho as Barbie Roberts (Singing voice provided by Demi Lovato), a cosmic princess, who help Hiro and team to save the galaxy. * Scott Adsit as Baymax (Singing voice provided by Kris Allen), an adorably precious inflatable robot built by Tadashi as a Medical Assistant. * Jamie Chung as Go Go Tomago (Singing voice provided by Rebbeca Marie Gomez), a tough, athletic student. * Genesis Rodriguez as Honey Lemon (Singing voice provided by Meghan Trainor), a chemistry enthusiast at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. * T.J. Miller as Fred (Singing voice provided by Charlie Puth), a geeky comic-book and superhero fanatic who also plays the mascot at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. * Damon Wayans. Jr as Wasabi Noginger (Singing voice provided by Jason Derulo), a smart, slightly neurotic youth. * Maya Rudolph as Cass Hamada, Hiro and Tadashi's loving aunt and guardian. * Elle Fanning as Papi, a pretty and an intelligent alien but also a loyal president of the country. * Jake Gyllenhaal as Star Lord, an alien who is perfect predictor and the leader of stars. *Eddie Spears as Mas Amedda, an alien who is a disciplined army chief of Antegria. * Karen Gillan as Iriel, an alien who is tomboy but a skilled fighter * Bradley Cooper as Groot, an alien who is rocket pilot who loves to invent them. * Penn Dayton Badgley as Nien Nunb, a no nonsense alien student and a former classmate of Papi. * James Spader as Ultron, an artificial intelligence created and programmed to destroy the universe. * Dave Bautista as Drax The Destroyer, a will power destroyer of anything. * Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda The Witch, the witch who is the specialist of dark magic. *David Shaughnessy as Healthcliff, Fred's personal Butler. *Robbie Daymond as Cyborg Sentries, Ultron's android robot army. Development After all finished directing of the the film Big Hero 6. In recent four years. Now both the co- directors Don Hall and Chris Williams had suggestion for a sequel of the film. They discussed with John Lasseter that "what they want in the sequel of the film" means every superhero movie has a sequel like Avenger, Superman, Spider Man or anyone else. John himself concludes that actually Big Hero 6 has a another adventurous sequel because the people and also we love these characters especially the children. So thats mean. The directors wants something more excited, adventurous and comedic film that audience love to see first time only. The writer for the first film, Jordan Roberts has a view to make a film's sequel on a monster world adventure but the idea was flopped where on the other hand, co-writer Daniel Gerson has another idea for a robotic attack where the team saves the city from the evil robot army. This was little liked by the others but, Chris Williams said , "Why always evils attack on the city and superheroes saved the city making them as popular means it was still coming from the histories, actually the viewers are wanting expecting the new especially the kids so we have to think a different story that will full of fun, action, comedy and most important thing that turns story's plot a twist like in the first film". Everyone was impressed with Chris's view. The co-director Don has a another view to make a film a musical because in recent years no musical film was released or made by Disney where everyone likes his suggestion. But what about the plot of the film and its genre the first is came out as a musical ,second is a superhero and the third is comedic but whats the genre of the plot. So, finally the directors got what they want to make a space film means an out of this world adventure mission film and the new characters were introduced. They were inspired by Marvel's live-action feature film "Guardians Of The Galaxy" and a fairytale of "Star Trek". But they openly and clearly told that this feature film has a all along a new story. The film is setup on a far away alien galaxy named Sombrero Galaxy and it's fictional planets where the Big Hero 6 team vists to rescue it from evils. According to the directors they were inspired by Andromeda Galaxy to make it. So finally, On May 21, 2023 Disney announced a sequel for their previous animated feature film Big Hero 6. Now the time for film's plot development where several complications and confusions occur that how to setup it where anyone else doesn't have an opinion that Barbie would be the part of the film. On the plot discussion the directors, producers and writers present, where John Lassester suggest that Amazon has recently dealt with Disney that in future they both have a collaborative project film where Disney can use its any toy character of a franchise to appear or make a feature film on them. The writers view that they should have to feature Power Rangers team, but was flopped where the producers said all in recent years Disney make the films on the male protagonists now it's a time which turned away female audience. The Co-director Don Hall said, " its right but it changes the genre of the film making it more about the girl where in the first film there was a male protagonist Hiro Hamada and now a female protagonist would lead to change the plot" . On the other hand the Co-director, Chris said "What an idea for making a dual protagonists in the film" where everyone likes his suggestion. Now it's all set but they are confused which female should they feature alongside Hiro Hamada first the producer, Roy Conli suggested the name of Monster High franchise girls but it was aliked by the others because they are all highly fashioned and stylish girls which make a wrong effect on the viwers, than Both Co-directors asked to Kristina Reed, the co-producer for the first film and only female in the rest of the crew team and they think that she is only a female in the whole crew who best suggest the name of female which featured in the film and she has a knowledge about everyone's personalty of the characters likely about Hiro means he is a complex character so which type of female friend could be fit with him. Especially the directors also wants that whatever they chosen the female characters but they want a mixture of Honey Lemon's and GoGo's behaviour in her not like her nor her. Where after hours of thinking and concluding which female toy character is better from Amazon they could feature suddenly, in the studio the television was on it has a commercial of Barbie dolls of Fashion Studio Dolls. She had chosen the female and told the directors and others that it is Barbie because she has her own self image and a prefect place in the girls heart. Everyone was shocked but John Lassester praises her view. And also the directors also get a little beat shock because never ever in the history of Disney where Barbie would be featured in a Disney film. It is the first time. But they and others also praises her because how no one can like Barbie it's impossible. Kristina has also suggested that she is the only one who is a complex character means how the directors wants a Hiro like female character so she has a perfect personality and a mixture of both Honey Lemon and GoGo's behaviour in her. Actually , she is also very beautiful than Honey Lemon and GoGo. That what they want. On the recent days of developing plot the both directors, executive producer John Lassester, writers and animators visits on the tour of Amazon's Barbie Entertainment where her feature films were made , also for the plot's development and music. They even visited Marvel Studios and Space Theme Parks. So they they can get inspired and how to animate and design her. They also watched her both generation's film classic and modern and music videos. And also decided of her voice where Don Hall said that her original voice actress means American actress Auli'i Cravalho would be voicing her because that was confused the viewers about her voice suggesting that the change. Disney finally announced Barbie as a heroine in their upcoming animated feature film which is a sequel of Big Hero 6 making a final deal with Amazon. On September 1st, 2023 Disney announced that the production is still under development at Walt Disney Animation Studios. And also announced that its not only their animated feature film But also of Barbie Film Series. Where the first time we are making a film in collaboration. So the film is either be released on the same date where Barbie animated feature film releases. All the crew members from the previous film returned for the sequel where all animators, writers, producersTim Mertens as editor and Henry Jackman for the score of the film , all are same but inspite of making a film musical Disney have Barbie's song writers for writing the original songs. The star cast from the previous film including Ryan Potter, Scott Adsit, Jamie Chung, Genesis Rodriguez, T. J. Miller, Damon Wayans. Jr and Maya Rudolph returned to reprises their roles and also new introduced including Auli'i Cravalho as Barbie, Elle Fanning, Jake Gyllenhaal, Karen Gillan, Bradley Cooper, Penn Dayton Badgley, James Spader, Dave Bautista and Elizabeth Olsen. But another problem also occurred of singing the songs where the cast of the film were only few have a ability to sing the songs where Damon Wayans. Jr (the voice of Wasabi) has a flounder at singing the songs so the Co-directors have introduced the singing caste for the film it includes Demi Lovato as Barbie, Austin Mahone as Hiro, Rebbeca Marie Gomez as GoGo, Meghan Trainor as Honey Lemon, Charlie Puth as Fred and Jason Derulo as Wasabi. The cast and any of the songs not included Baymax because according to the directors Baymax cannot sing and also he is a machine robot who never has a feelings of human beings. On February 28, 2024 whole production for the film was completed. Release Big Hero 6: Star Trek world wide release on May 5, 2024 in 5-D format in a festival weekend. It takes first world premiered in USA, at El Captain Theater, Hollywood, California. It was release on Tokyo International Film Festival on the same day. However, it's soundtrack album was released on May 1, 2024.The teaser trailer was released on January 3, 2024 and the second final trailer on March 15, 2024. Reviews Big Hero 6: Star Trek favourably received very positive reviews. The review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes reports that 98% of critics gave the film a positive review based on 242 reviews, with an average score of 8/10. The site's consensus states: "Agreeably entertaining and brilliantly animated, Big Hero 6: Star Wars is briskly-paced, action-packed, and often touching."On CinemaScore, audiences gave the film an average grade of "A" on an A+ to F scale. Writing for Roger Ebert's website, Christy Lemire gave the film three-and-a-half stars out of four, writing, "Big Hero 6: Star Trek would have been enormously entertaining regardless of when it came out, but its arrival at this particular moment in history gives it an added sense of significance—as well as inspiration." Joe Morgenstern of The Wall Street Journal proclaimed that "Big Hero 6: Star Trek has a great girl power message to motivate us." "Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 from top reviews from mainstream critics, calculated a score of 88 based on 48 reviews, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Box Office Big Hero 6: Star Trek is the biggest blog buster at the opening only. However, it collected $666.8 million in its first opening week.The film has estimated total collection of $2.46 billion from world wide making it first highest grossing animated film of all of the time. It collected $848.2 million from North America and $420.4 million from South America. $688.6 million from other territories. It is huge Box Office success. Accolades Music Soundtrack Score Locations The film is set up on a different locations which is either real or fictional *San Fransokyo City *Earth Planet *Solar System *Milky Way Galaxy *Vaticon City *Belize *Antegria *Paraden Planet *Mos Eisley City *Cruscant *Deltora *Oracal Planet *82 Eridani System *Sombrero Galaxy Trivia *This the second Disney animated feature film to have dual protagonists following, Disney's 1991 animated feature film The Beauty And The Beast which have both male and female protagonist as Prince Adam and Belle. And but the first to feature triple antagonists. *This the first Disney animated feature film to won a national film award because of its success. *This the second Disney animated feature film to cross billions, the first is Zootopia. But this the highest grossing animated film of all of the time and from Disney. The second is Zootopia. *This is the first Disney animated feature film to be have another company's logo in the film's opening credits. Just like after both Disney's logo it features the third logo of Barbie because to promote the film. *This is the first Disney's animated feature film to be made in collaboration with between Disney and Amazon because Disney wanted to feature Barbie as their heroine of the film. *The scene from the film where Barbie saves the galaxy was everyone being stated as a fantastic genre of the film however, the Directors said that, "Barbie does not have any special powers or any magical ability to rebirth or light up the galaxy. The theory of the film is that it was all about science fiction and epic space opera means how she saves the galaxy was scientific and natural no fantastic. *This is the first Disney animated feature film sequel to be musical after a non-musical prequel. *This the first Disney animated feature film to feature a modern princess in a science fictional world is Barbie. *The Co-Directors said that, "Now children are all bore from watching same classic fairy tales films and especially the girls who are watching same classic princess tales, where a princess is fall in love with a prince and after defeating villain they get married. Means the kids and especially the girls, are expecting the new and interesting to watch. So we are now to trying to encourage and motivating young girls so they can succeed in life because Barbie always says Anything is Possible. That's the motto.